fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilse Navarina
One the largest cities in Seven, and without a doubt amongst the top 5 in size of Anti-Mage cities, Pilse Navarino is a location renowned for it's strength, it's history but most of all, the FRFH. It lies on the northern shores of Seven, and holds an approximate population of 1 300 000 million. Although it is rare and perhaps impossible for a normal town to hold this many, Pilse Navarino has achieved this record by extending it's arms to all non-mages. Mages are accepted within the walls of the citadel but are generally treated with disdain and disrepect, sometimes even going to the point of abuse. History The History of Pilse Navarino extends all the way to the origins of the Magic Council of Seven, the infamous year of X652. When the council was established, they at first held a very negative view to the rest of the population that were not capable of utilizing magic. As such, to 'purify the country and to give the civillians a "purpose"', the council commenced several projects, all of them requiring an immense amount of labour work. Similar to the situation of the 'R System', several thousand people were abducted and forced to work for a large construction that would later on be dubbed: The Tower of Guidance. However, exactly eleven years after the project was started, an organization, calling themselves the Imperials, composed of several strong warriors who did not use magic, raided the construction site, and made a declaration of war. As taken from a chapter of "The history of The Tower of Guidance" :Mages are corrupt, insane people who ae only above of us because they have an extra ability. Being able to control the unknown, having access to a higher power, is that fair? The balance of scales will be thourougly disrupted if this is so all around the world. A mere 20% who rule over the other 80%, a mage per four people...how disgusting. Well guess what? We can fight too. Women! Children! and escpecially Men! Join our cause, train, and become a force that not only rivals those of the council, but can also force them to submit to our power if we so wish it! The following years would be amongst the most bloody years in the history of Seven. For two years, the Imperials would spend time alternating from building what would become Pilse Navarina, and to training the mass population of 200, 000 civillians that were rescued from the Tower of Guidance. All the while the Council would launch skirmishes, managing to take out a few civillians, but ending in a brutal slaughter every single time. Finally, when the year X665 ended, and X666 arrived, both victory and despair would be bestowed upon the citadel. A group of rougues tried to take over the citadel, but were quickly slaughtered. After several attempts, the Council discovered why: The Assasains had utilized an old style enchantment that cancelled out all magic within the walls of Pilse Navarina. Sick of the fact that the town had constantly made a fool of them, the Council declared all out war, gathering every single mage in the Council around the borders, cutting off both food and water supplies. Left with no choice, the citadel's own army came out and began a war with the council. Originally a losing battle, the tides were turned by the arrival of a band of mysterious, silent, yet invincible mages. Joining the knight's cause, they quickly destroyed the Council's forces, causing them to retreat and winning the war, preventing a full out invasion. Afterwards, the mages would become some of the strongest members of the citadel's army, recruiting more people, and eventually establishing the famous FRFH, the Free Rougues For Hire guild. There, the bloody hisory of Seven ended, and an age of peace started in Pilse Navarina, now dubbed Zero Strife by several occupants. Kings Because of it's ridiculously large population, Pilse Navarina requires the need of a system similar to a Council. However, refusing to adopt the 'way of the mages', they soon discovered another solution: A King or Ruler. The 'King' would be decided in a grand tournament introduced once every 5 years, usually a combat tournament, but sometimes the deciding event have been changed in accordance to the situation i.e- If Pilse Navarina was going through an economy crisis, they would make the event something that deals with money/ maths, eventually appointing somebody that could find a way to solve the crisis. But, with the introduction of the pentagonal armoury, a new condition has been set- the new 'King' has to be somebody who wields the strength to use one of the five weapons with ease, displaying a feat of strength and willpower. In the event that the person best suited for this job cannot wield a set, he/she becomes the right hand man of the 'King'. The Pentagonal Armoury With the recent addition of several people from all over the counrty, Pilse Navarina needed some sort of contract or item that would give the image of both power and peace, symbolizing a treaty. As such, five major 'non-mage' guilds offered their greatest treasures, in return recieving a pernament seat in the citadel. The five are as follow: The Shark's Fang Gourgnell, The Dragon's Bane Urvan, The Silver Beacon Moonlight Greatlance, The Single Crater Stagittarius and The shield that eats all Reaper's Hunger. File:Shark_Fang_Guardian.jpg|Guardian of Gourgnell File:Beneath_the_Lake.jpg|Beneath the Lake... File:Gourgnell.jpg|Gourgnell, Blade of the Ocean File:Urvan's_Valley.jpg|The Valley...Urvan should be somewhere here File:Urvan.jpg|Dragon's Bane Urvan File:Moon_Mountaintop.jpg|Moon Mountaintop File:Moonlight_Greatlance.jpg|Moonlight Greatlance File:Craters_Temple.jpg|Crater's Temple File:Stagittaurs.jpg|Stagittarius File:Death's_Cavern.jpg|Death's Cavern File:Reapers_Hunger.jpg|Reaper's Hunger Gourgnell- A blade that possesses natural control over water, Gourgnell is found at the very bottom of the ocean, guarded by several sea serpants and a single girl of unmatched strength. Urvan- A legendary weapon in the mythology of the origins of Seven, Urvan is ranked as one of the best axes in Earthland. It is a double sided axe, that can be equipped with either one or to hands. Believed to have been a weapon that slayed an ancient dragon with one strike, Urvan is found in the cavern valleys, a valley of mountains said to have been made from Urvan unleashing it's full potential. Moonlight Greatlance- The beacon that saved Pilse Navarina and led the mages to the war, Moonlight Greatlance is a thin lance with a large, thick blade that shines brightly in the darkness. It is believed to have dropped from the skies and into the possesian of the mountains, where eventually nomads made a building around it, naming it the Moon Mountaintop. Stagittarius- A bow that was originally crafted to be used by the Celestial Spirit Stagittarius, this bow was refused solely due to it's ridiculous destructive capabilities. Any arrow, even if it's blunt or on the verge of snapping, once notched into the bow's handle, will become enchanted. The enchantment gives the arrow the ability of exploding once contact has been made. The explosions can be altered, becoming larger and more deadly the longer the arrow is held back. Once it was casted away by Stagittarius, it was encased in a rock and cast through space in the form of a meteroirte. When it landed, the shockwave literally destroyed a mountain to the point where it was accesible by ordinary mountains. The first people to find the bow locked it inside a chest, and built a staircase of 5000 steps leading to the chest, meaning only the strongest would be able to reach it. Reaper's Hunger- The shield said to have once belonged to Death itself, Reaper's Hunger is a shield that has never been scratched because of it's awesome ability: Warp. Anything that touches the face of the shield instantly gets sucked into the shield's mouth, the destination a mystery even to the best scholars in Earthland. The shield was found at the very depths of a cavern on the top of a mountain, that has been given the title of 'Death's Cavern'. Notable Locations *Lazuli Crossings *FRFH Headquarters *Mother Blade *Coliseum *Merchant's Palace *Trial Hall *Wyvern's Grave *Temple of Eden *Apostolica Outside of the Citadel *Fourth Gate *Pilse Navarina's Walls *Oasis Population+Districts Pilse Navarina boasts an extraordinary population of over One Million people. The amazing thing that makes Pilse Navarina a figure of power though, is that out of it's 1.3 million people, three quarters of the population are trained warriors, capable of easily taking down the average mage without breaking a sweat. Originally a town of 200,000 that was divided into knights and assassins, the town soon became flooded with several differing types of soldiers and cultures. Eventually, the citadel was split into 9 different sections to signify it's diversity. Although people of a certain section don't necessarily have to reside in that section alone, it is common as certain sections hold certain themes. File:Regalia's_Axis_Mother_Blade.jpg|Mother Blade File:Apostolica_Pilse_Navarina.jpg|Apostolica with an Assassin wall climbing File:Coliseum_Pilse_Navrina.jpg|The Coliseum of Remulous File:Remulous_Enterance.jpg|The pathway that leads to Remulous. An Assassin patrolling File:Kusamura_Temple_of_Eden.jpg|Kusamura, Temple of Eden File:Trial_Hall.jpg|Law, Trial Hall File:Merchant's_Palace.jpg|Veldorra, Merchant's Palace Regalia's Axis- The district that represents the Knights, Paladins, Generals and Sentinels, this district is circular in shape and is in the middle of Pilse Navarina. It has several themes of medieval ages, having castles and several buildings composed entirely of cobblestone. In the very centre of the district is the Mother Blade, a grand castle that contains the Greatlance Moonlight, and the graves of the band of mages that aided Pilse Navarina in the war. Beside the castle is a slightly smaller one. This is the castle of the ever constant changing 'King'. People raised and trained within this district become soldiers that value honour and sometimes pride over their lives. They are known to be the strongest district in Pilse Navarina Exire- The district that represnts the Archers and Snipers this district is located near the center of Pilse Navarina, directly East of Regalia's Axis. It holds a traditional chinese theme, having three Pagoda's, each placed at the end of the district, forming a triangle from an aerial view. Several houses are built out of a combination of brick walls and wooden posts. The center of the district has a large statue of a god-like figure wielding a bow called Wyvern's Nest. Three keys are needed, one from each Pagoda, to open the statue to reveal Stagittarius inside of the marble base. People raised and taught within the district of Exire grow up into fearsome marksmen, using either bows or guns. The archers that are amongst the best of their class get promoted to the rank of Snipers, exceptionally powerful marksmen who excell in long range attacks. Altamire- The near legendary district that is second only to Regalia's Axis, Altamire is the district that represents Assassins, Agents and Monks. Located South of Regalia's Axis and South West of Exire, Altamire holds an Indo Islamic Theme. There is a large temple that has four sections, making a cross in an aerial view. The roof is a circular dome that houses several scrolls recording the secrets of Altamire. This building has been given the name Apostolica. Several homes are made up of an odd and unique mixture of brick and clay. Unlike other districts, only a select few individuals are selected to be trained every year, numbers averaging to be 60-70 people out of 100 000 people. People who are selected grow up to be Assassins, Agents or Monks. Assassins are given status and are free to patroll Pilse Navarina to rheir wish, rooftops, climbing buildings, jumping off rooftops with no consequences. Agents offer their services to towns or communities either inside or outside Pilse Navarina, the absolute best being selected to help locations OUTSIDE of Seven. Finally, Monks are the defence of Altamire, proving to be able to hold their own against Knights. Remulous- The most wild and constantly active district in Pile Navarina, Remulous is located West of Regalia's Axis. The district represents Gladiators and Warriors. The most distinguished feature of Remulous is it's grand Coliseum, located in the middle of the district and taking up nearly 30% of the area. Remulous is the district that is in current possesion of the axe Urvan. Rather than keeping it in a set location like the other disticts, Urvan is kept in the house of it's owner, leaving it open for theft. However, it is not so easy. Urvan, being the heaviest of all five sets, can only be moved by either somebody with immense strength or the true owner of Urvan, who can easily lift it. The district holds an ancient Rome theme, the homes being composed of bricks, but with technology that is surprisingly advanced. The homes have an underground insulator and each house has it's own secret entrance. Further unlike the other districts, soldier's trained in Remulous aren't raised by a set education or school, but by rather constantly participating in the Coliseum, building up strength and natural instincts. Gladiaors and Warriors from Remulous are considered as the wildest and most unpredictable foes, being taken down by only random attacks. Kusamura- The polar opposite of Remulous and without a doubt to calmest, Kusamura is located on the outer area, North of Regalia's Axis. The district represents Swordsmen, Fencers and Kendo users. Kusamura is the district that is in possesian of the water blade Gourgnell. As such, to keep it in an atmosphere the blade would be best at, the middle of Kusamura has a serene lake, the very bottom having Gourgnell impaling the soft sand. The district holds a Traditional Japanese Theme, filled with several houses built with shoji screens and raw bamboo walls, making the walls resistant to everything but large amounts of blunt force. Directly above the location of Gourgnell is a Zen Buddhist Temple like building called the Temple of Eden. This is where the leader of Kusamura resides. People who are raised within the district of Kusamura grow up to be quite often messengers, peace keepers and favoured caretakers. However, despite their seemingly peaceful lifestyle, they are exceptionally skilled, being able to take down a powerful member of Remulous. Law- A district located south of Altamire, Law is as it's name suggests, a district deciated to keeping the law and order of Pilse Navarina. Out of it's 163 000 people, there are only 14 people who are vital to the structure of the citadel: The shield bearer, the jury and the JudgeMaster. The shieldbearer is the one who has the ability to wield the Reaper's Hunger with ease, protecting the near defenceless town from danger. The jury and the judgemaster are the ones who decide a person's fate after they have committed an offence that defies the four laws of Pilse Navarina. 1. No form of Murder, Robbery or Offence is accepted unless both parties comply 2. Never place the Citadel in a situation of danger, even at the cost of one's life 3. Your district is your home, and your life, follow it's paths and honour them. 4. The life and love of your companions will forever be with you. They will help you in sickness and in danger. Repay the favour for them and never leave them behind. When one or more of these laws have been broken, the jury and the JudgeMaster decide what the fate of the offender should be. Depending on the circumstances, they may be forgiven, put in solitude or banished. Execution is only carried out when the offender has broken all the laws, in an unreasonable situation and when all 13 members agree with the punishment. The judgemaster is elected once every 50 years, the successor trained personally by the JudgeMaster until he/ she chooses to retire or the 50 years passes. Veldorra- A port district that is filled with merchants and sailores, Veldorra is the far northern part of Pilse Navarina, being basically one large port. Veldorra has a grand building named the Merchant's Palace located rather far inland. Merchants Palace is a little bit of everything in one building. Traders, Bankers, Buyers, Auctions and so much more. Despite being part of Pilse Navarina, Veldorra is not required to attend any important meetings, as it is pretty much a town itself. FRFH The organization that is partly responsible for making Pilse Navarina such a famous citadel, FRFH is the eighth district, being located around the whole citadel. What this means is that, unlike other districts that are based in one section with a border, the FRFH' district is the border itself. The home of mages, outcasts and mercenaries, FRFH is the main source of economy for Pilse Navrina. It's HQ is a large cathedral located on the South Western side of the Citadel. File:FRFH.jpg|The district FRFH File:Borders_of_Pilse_Navarina.jpg|The borders of Pilse Navarina and the end of FRFH's district File:FRFH_Headquarters_1.jpg|FRFH HQ File:FRFH_headquarters_2.jpg|The broken wall that has never been repaired Despite being a rather disliked district of most of Pilse Navarina's population, the FRFH has only ever had one defection: The Eternal Knight. Compared to a guild, Eternal would have been the equivalent of the FRFH's guild ace. It would seem that his defection did not happen quietly, as a duel between the top members of FRFH and Eternal occured, ending in the semi-destruction of the wall that bordered Pilse Navarina, an impressive feat considering that it had never even been scratched before. Lack of Magic As previously mentioned, Pilse Navarina is a primary Anti-Mage Citadel due to the fact that the majority of its residents are non mages, as well as the fact that Mages are generally looked down upon. However, in theory, quite normally if a location that disrespected mages existed within Seven, it would perhaps be wiped off the map within a matter of weeks. The only reason why it hasn't hapened yet is due to the fact that the Citadel's walls are imbuded with an ancient enchantment, as old as the beginning of magic. The Enchantment itself holds several effects, the largest and most (in)famous being the fact that anything within it's borders gets removed of the ability to effectively utilize Magic. The Enchantment operates by more or less, thinning the density of Eternano within the atmosphere. Should a disruption of Eternano occur, then the majority of mages, if not all, would be robbed of the ability to properly and efficiently utilize their magic. In addition, those that heavily rely upon Eternano to perform daily tasks or live their lives with the usage of Eternano i.e. Mages, would be affected within the borders with difficulty in performing simple tasks and become fatigued muc faster due to the lack of Eternano within the atmosphere. Stronger or more Durable mages would still be affected however, would be able to hold a much stronger resistance to the lack of supply. It should be heavily noted though, that while Magic may be sealed off to all residents, abilities that utilize Eternano within it's basic format may still be used such as Mithra Vardiel's Eternano Tracer ability. While it is unknown exactly how it has occured, there have been exceptions and cases where people have been able to operate and be void of the Enchantment's effects, basically being able to cast magic within the walls. The most current example being Diaros. Events *X663- Declaration of war by the Imperials. *X663-X665- Construction of Pilse Navarina *X666- Invasion by the Council of Seven commences *X669- A group of mages destroy the Council's army *X672- The borders of Pilse Navarina are finally completed. *X674- With the recuitment of several soldiers from differing backgrounds, 8 districts are created *X690- The FRFH is founded and is given it's own district as per request by the 6th 'King' *X707- An Oracle comes into the citadel, and forsees an event that tells of the destruction of Pilse Navarina *X731- After several years, the Pentagonal Armoury has finally been created. *X790-The Eternal Knight defected the FRFH, destroying part of the border. Trivia So much text...I would be surprised if anybody actually reads it all Most of the pictures (Of Pilse Navarina, not of the Pentagonal Armoury) are concept arts of Assassins Creed. Mithra Vardiel was amongst the group that tried to stop The Eternal Knight from leaving. The basic idea of Pilse Navarina was to create a place where there is a large range of diversity, yet everybody lives in peace. Category:Locations Category:NowiePark Category:Articles in process